Utility companies operate extensive networks of power distribution equipment connected by power lines. The power distribution equipment and power lines are often located in remote locations, and it is not feasible to continuously monitor such distribution equipment and power lines.
In particular, the power distribution equipment typically includes transformers located throughout an electrical distribution system (grid) as required by the loads serviced by the electrical distribution system. To allow the electrical distribution system to operate efficiently, the transformers forming a part of the electrical distribution system should be efficiently loaded. Factors such as power theft may result in inefficient loading of transformers and thus inefficient operation of the electrical distribution system.
The need thus exists for energy measurement systems for secondary voltage systems that facilitate the efficient operation of power distribution equipment such as transformers forming a part of an electrical distribution system.